1. Field of Invention
My invention applies to underwater propulsion vehicles used by scuba divers to propel them effortlessly through the water. My invention is powered by compressed air from the scuba tank/s.
Within my invention, is a dual piston compound motor operating in a push/return manner supplying constant thrust (continual pulling force). The pistons are secured to dual water disks used to smoothly thrust the diver through the water without need for a propeller or a battery.
The discharged air leaving the motor accumulates within a housing of my invention from which the diver breathes through a demand regulator. The device uses the energy stored within scuba tank compressed air so efficiently that dive times are not shortened by introduction of my propulsion vehicle! In other words, the diver is propelled with powerful thrust without restriction on normal “bottom time” or “down time”.
A diver has options of securing my invention to their scuba tank for “hands free” operation or holding my invention in front of them to drive it though the water.
2. Description of Prior Art